The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of pear tree named ‘H2-169’. Our new tree resulted from a planned hybridization program and is a selection from crossing ‘US 571’ (unpatented) as the seed parent with ‘Honeysweet’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 4,379) as the pollen parent (see FIG. 1). The resulting tree was selected when growing in a cultivated area in West Lafayette, Ind.